


let not light see

by erlkoenig



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2017 [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, M/M, Terrifying Tolkien Week, stars hide your fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlkoenig/pseuds/erlkoenig
Summary: Sometimes he thinks something moves in that darkness, the heavy black before his eyes adjust, Something just beyond his reach and yet somehow close enough he can feel it like a brush over his skin, but then Annatar’s hands are on him and he forgets the chill that raises the hairs on his arms, the back of his neck.





	let not light see

**Author's Note:**

> day two: stars hide your fires

He says nothing when Annatar leans across the bed and blows out the candle. 

Sometimes he thinks something moves in that darkness, the heavy black before his eyes adjust, Something just beyond his reach and yet somehow close enough he can feel it like a brush over his skin, but then Annatar’s hands are on him and he forgets the chill that raises the hairs on his arms, the back of his neck. 

Closes his eyes against the darkness and bites back the words pressing against his teeth, _who do you see when we are together?_

There’s wine on his lips the next time and when Annatar moves toward the candle he catches his arm, meets those bright eyes and says, “leave it, let me see you.”

A tilt of the head, a quirk of an eyebrow and he thinks Annatar will say no but the maiar chuckles and crawls onto the bed instead. Pulls Tyelpe down on top of him and when he settles between his thighs he arches up against him.

Tyelpe feels as though he’s being watched. Somehow, somehow the room feels darker with the light on. Annatar’s eyes never leave his, never close, golden and in the flickering candlelight almost molten. _Fire, fire I could burn alive_ and yet a shiver races up his spine. He tells himself it is only Annatar (only them here) and yet his head nearly turns, nearly glances over his shoulder.

(cold eyes peering from the darkness) 

Shakes his head, pushes the thoughts away and presses in, loses himself in that heat. 

Later, when they’re lying together in the dim silence, the candle sputters, burned down to a stub and Annatar reaches over, pinches it out. 

The darkness moves, undulates and he tells himself that it is merely his eyes playing tricks on him. It settles over them, heavy and chilling but Annatar is there, pulling him flush against burning skin. A hand at the small of his back, keeping him there and those eyes like glowing embers watching him.

He doesn’t dare look away.

**Author's Note:**

> nelyafinwes.tumblr.com


End file.
